Earning Beli
Beli is earned by completing adventures/missions/jobs on the forum. Marines and Pirates With each thread completed, the crew earns a set amount of money. The amount of money changes by sea. The presence of either a Broker or Thief doubles the beli yield for entire crews. Beli earned by thread and location for Marines and Pirates *North/South/East/West Blue: 500 *Grand line: 1,500 *New World: 3,500 Earning money as a Bounty Hunter Bounty Hunters gain Beli per thread however they also earn Beli after successfully completing a bounty. The amount of money they earn varies depending on the bounty of the target. Bounty Hunters do not earn the full bounty as the Hunter Union imposes a tax, having a Broker or Thief take part does however double the yield. A guild or BH earns only 1/12 of the bounty if the target is dead, 1/10th if alive. The money is then split evenly amongst the Guild after the completion of the job. Guild Masters earn an additional 10% to their earnings and receive a 10% cut from all jobs done by the guild. Contract Services Some missions may be too difficult for a crew to handle, if this is the case a bounty hunter may offer a contract to assist them, this can be in the form of combat, a courier or simply as to provide a crew with their profession skill. Both sides must agree to the proposed contract, failure of payment may result in repossession of the crew's items to pay off debts as well as a negative relation between the crew and bounty hunter guild. Failure of delivery of services may result in repossession of the bounty hunter's items to compensate the crew, a Marine crew may also try the bounty hunter for fraud while a pirate crew may wish to exact their own form of justice. Types of Services *Combat Service :The bounty hunter accompanies a crew for period of time, fighting alongside them. As long as the contract is valid they will take orders from whoever is paying them. *Courier Service :The bounty hunter will act as a courier, this involves picking up a item from the sender, finding the recipient and delivering the item then travelling back to deliver payment to the sender if necessary. The bounty hunter may not use the item given to them in any way except hand it over to the recipient, if cash on delivery is expected then it may be the hunter's task to retrieve it. Bounty hunters swear to confidentiality in regards to the item transported, the recipient and the sender. *Profession Service :Some undermanned crews may be lacking an essential type of professional on their crew such as a high ranking navigator or thief. Bounty Hunter may provide their skills if they possess the profession required. Market Crafters are able to provide their services to other players for a price, this may come in the form of crafting weapons or supplies or modding existing equipment. Players may set whatever price they wish on their services, prices considered unreasonable must be taken up with the person selling the item. No cross-faction sales, marines can't buy from pirates and pirates can't buy from marines, bounty hunters may buy and sell from either faction. Once an item has been sold it cannot taken back by the seller. Black Market Should an individual need to sell items to make a quick buck they can be handed over to the Black Market. The prices of market are known to change occasionally, depending on circumstances. The amount of Beli made depends on the craft level of the item, basic items will usually produce a higher return due to the smaller cost required to make them and more skilled crafters will be more likely to be selling wares to players. Sales made to the black market must be noted on the Profession Tracker. Only a maximum of fifteen items may be sold to the Black Market per week, Grand Masters have a maximum limit of thirty items. Category:Handbook